My Intentions were Kind
by theNightingale
Summary: Kikyo can't date until Kagome does. Kagome isn't dating; Kikyo and loverboy Naraku think up devious plan to get Kagome to date. Inu, eager to hurt Kagome, wants in on this act. What happens when Inu falls for her and she learns about the plan? You read.


My Intentions were Kind

Disclaimer; is my name Rumiko Takahashi? No. I'm just normal folk who writes fan fiction in my spare time. Inuyasha is not my creation. Clear? I'm poor, you won't get much $$$ out of me. Oh, and the idea behind this story is plucked from the movie 10 Things I Hate about You, the modern version of Shakespeare's The Taming of the Shrew.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction here. Hope it's good. Enjoy. Comments are welcome   
  
Sit back, get comfy, and let the reading begin!

Report Card Day  
  
All the members of the Higurashi household were present in the breakfast nook, even the cat. Along the circumference of the circular wooden table sat grandpa, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Kagome and Kikyo. The cat was on the floor munching the catnip plant by the windowsill.

Through the large wall- to- wall window the sunshine beamed in and gave light to the calculus textbook Kagome was reading. She had a great passion of calculus and of that sort. She mindlessly ate her waffles and occasionally glanced out the window, to her left, at the busy street life. Beside Kagome, sat Kikyo. As she ate her pancakes, she looked in Kagome's direction repeatedly while flipping her silky coal- coloured hair.  
"Why is Kagome reading while eating? It's disturbing my appetite." Kikyo stated coolly. She shoot a you're- not- worthy look at Kagome.  
Kagome brushed it off and put the textbook away in her backpack.  
Just as she did, "Kagome, stop reading. Eat your breakfast." Her mother muttered and not even looking up from her own newspaper.  
Kagome sighed.  
Her cousin, Kikyo, has been living in her house for, what seemed to be, an eternity. Kikyo's little sister, Kaedae, is ill for sometime now and is receiving treatment in England. Kikyo couldn't have cared less. All she was worried about was if the illness has genetic. The stay was to only be 2 months tops. But the treatment was been taking longer than expected, it's been over 9 months now.  
Everyone in the Higurashi family is known with healing and medicine. Kagome couldn't see how Kaedae had to go as far as England to seek treatment.  
Kikyo's parents made very strict policies to follow while she was in their care. It was like a scroll filled with guidelines that must be followed. It ruled out all things such as dating and only organic material for meals.  
Kagome stuffed the rest of her waffle in her mouth. She swung her backpack over her shoulders, walked over to her brother and gave him a pinch on the cheek. Sota didn't mind, she did this all the time. Kagome was glad she was very close to her family.  
"Bye mom, bye grandpa!" Kagome cried out gleefully as she headed for the door.  
They both replied with a little less enthusiastically.  
"Kikyo! Are you coming or not? I'm not waiting for you again. Hurry up or you'll be late again. Oh, you too Sota." But she knew Sota wasn't like Miss Kikyo the Tardy.  
"I'm coming. I have my means of transportation." She answered dully.  
"Suit yourself." And with that, Kagome was out the door.  
The hustle and bustle of city was exciting for Kagome. She could smell the city in her nostrils as she took a big whiff of the air. It was a beautiful day and come to think of it...  
"You're late. It's Friday, and don't you know what it means?" Sango leaned against the railing. She did not look the least bit worried as she tucked a loose strand of her hazel hair behind her ear.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's report card day. Wahoo." Kagome muttered as she wiped the remaining crumbs of waffles off her face with her sleeve.  
Sango stared at her and then snorted, "Just 'cause you get perfect grades every time doesn't mean you can take the fear out of us simple- minded folk."  
They walked down the stairs and stepped on the sidewalk.  
"How do you think I did? Honestly." Sango questioned while walking with her head to the ground.  
"Very well. You're smart! Don't thin about it. What about the dance? Did you buy your tickets already?" Kagome changed the topic. She was actually very eager to hear her friend's reply.  
Sango swayed her head left to right, "Nope." She kicked a pop can forward.  
"Really? Oh, you're holding out for someone?" Kagome teased as she gently elbowed her friend in the ribs.  
"No. What makes you say that?" Sango's voice got squeaky. She kicked the pop can forward again.  
Kagome just laughed.  
CRUNCH!  
Sango looked up. Kagome looked at the leather black foot that had stomped the pop can Sango had been kicking for fun.

She traced up the designer jeans, the blood red sweater and the white hairs on the broad shoulders of Inuyasha. His mouth formed a devious evil smirk. He was obviously content with his end to Sango little game of kicking the pop can.

"Hey girls. Heading to school? See you there." He swung around and ran off.

For a second they stood there dumb- founded. Did he always have to ruin their fun?

"I hate that guy." Sango said through clenched teeth. "Inuyasha. Sickens me how he is so arrogant! Thinks he's all that just 'cause he's rich." Kagome walked furiously forward, "JERK!" She called out.

She doubted he heard her She saw a red dot continue walking on.

"Sango! Kagome! Wait up!" A male voice huffed out for them. Kagome stopped and looked back. Sango walked ahead.

Kagome noticed a guy with his mini pigtail bobbing up and down. His violet jacket flared as he ran. Both his hands were on the straps of his backpack.

"Gee thanks Sango for waiting. You guys never wait for me!" He huffed as he ran ahead and leaned on Sango for support.

"That's 'cause you're so slow." Sango spat out as she flicked him off her side, "And we're going to be late."

"Sorry. But I had a group of my fans back there. I can't ignore my fans can I?" Miroku said very- so- coyly and continued walking.

Kagome rolled her eyes. This was Miroku: the leech man. She wondered how he came to be this way? He, oddly, never placed his hands on Kagome inappropriately.  
"OW!"  
That was only towards Kagome.  
She glanced over to see a red hand on Miroku's cheek. She sighed. _How many slaps is it going to take?_ Miroku had only recently been acquainted with Sango. And we all know Miroku's style of a "Nice to meet you" early in the morning.  
They reached the front gates of Four Souls High. The high rusted bars loomed over them. Crossing these bars meant entering in a different world.  
Miroku pushed himself on one side of the bars. His legs and arms straining, his face stuck on the bars. You could here him grunting like a baboon miles away.  
People gathered to watch the little man push the gates. Miroku didn't seem to notice. Kagome slid her hands over her face. She did not know this freak.  
Sango steps over to the door on the other side and gently pulls the gates open. She gives a little snort at Mirouku and walks off.  
Kagome silences a laugh.  
Everyone is hooting and laughing as they walked passes Miroku using the side of the gate Sango opened. Some gave him a pat on the shoulder or a thumb's up sign.  
Miroku straightens himself up, unwrinkled his jacket and pulls the gates his side of the gate himself. It opens. He gives a nervous cough.  
"Ladies first." He humbly stands there with the doors open.  
"Why thank you." Kagome plays along and give a little curtsy.  
RING!!!!!!!!!!  
'Oh gees! Get moving, get moving!" Miroku cries out as he randomly shoves fellow peers as he races to the school's front doors.  
The remaining population of tardy students runs for the doors as well.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi from 9D." Kagome stated, annoyed, as she leaned against the front desk in the office. The secretary was an elderly lady who should be spending her days in a retirement home. She clearly had problems hearing, even with her hearing aid on, as Kagome repeated her name and class for the third time.  
"Yes deary. Take this late slip. You'll be receiving an after school detention period." Ms. Clement creaked as she adjusted her granny glasses and handed Kagome a yellow slip.  
Kagome squeezed through the lineup of tardy people. She raced up the stairs to her homeroom, praying she wasn't too late.  
Once she reached the classroom labeled 9D, she knocked on the door. Mr. Todd wasn't going to be pleased.  
Knock- knock.  
"Oh, look who we have here. Miss Higurashi, we all thought you were absent today." He took off his glasses and gestured his hand for the slip.  
"Sorry." Kagome managed to croak out.  
Just as gave him the slip, she noticed it said; Ka- gol- may Hig- or- ushi; 9E.  
Resisting the urge to slap her forehead, she groaned.  
Mr. Todd chuckled, "You're in the wrong class Ka- gol- may. Take your seat."  
Kagome slowly slid into an empty seat in the back. Wonderful..........  
  
"Ohmigosh! I love your new blouse!"  
"I love it more!"  
"It looks ravishing on you!"  
"Yeah, it's totally your color."  
"Every color is your color!"  
Groups of High school girls swarmed Kikyo like bees to a flower. She walked on to her next class, looking as composed as ever. Her back was straight, walking ever- so modally down the hall. With her empty hands swing with each stride she took; the girl on her right was holding her books, and she looked honored.  
Kagome walked the opposite direction as Kikyo. Kikyo didn't even glance Kagome's direction as if she wasn't her cousin in public areas.  
Kagome continued walking to the cafeteria. Wonderful, she forgot her lunch money today when she ran out the door. Why didn't she pack it last night? Her stomach growled. Waafles were the last thing she had.  
"Kagome! Over here! I saved you a spot." The cheerful squeal of Sango gave her a little glee.  
She walked over and sat next to Sango.  
"No lunch?" Sango said thoughtfully.  
"Nope. I forgot my money." Kagome rested her head on her crossed arms.  
Sango patted her head and placed a chocolate chip muffin in front of her.  
Kagome's sensitive picked up food and she arose, and then gobbled up the muffin.  
'Thanks. Mmmm." She mustered as she savored the taste in her mouth.  
"No problem. You're not having a good day are you? That's bad luck for the report card. What are you doing after school? Carrot?" Sango chatted and swung an orange carrot in Kagome's face like bait.  
Kagome took the bait and munched soundly before answering, "Oh, I'm taking a babysitting job at this place uptown. I need the money to buy the stereo. But I have detention from being late."  
She had been saving money to buy a stereo since forever. Her mother doesn't believe in paying her do to do chores so she had to get odd jobs. But she's never been very successful at many of them. The last job was at a movie theatre as a movie inspector; watching out for bad behavior in the movie theatres and reporting them and such. It appeared to be a fun job that paid money but she messed that job up too. She laughed really hard whenever a funny part came up and she didn't catch the group of kids stealing popcorn from the stand.  
Now, a job with kids didn't seem all that great but Kagome was going to give it a try.  
"Keep it up. You'll get your stereo. You know what I say, if you earned it, it'll feel twice as rewarding than if someone earned it for you." Sango enlighten Kagome with her quote.  
"Ugh. Right now, I think my mum wants to see me fail miserably from job to job. She could just give me the money but no. She shares the same philosophy as you." Kagome complained.  
"Who are you babysitting?" Sango laughed out from Kagome's last complaint.  
"Some kid called Rin. I'm usually pretty good with kids aren't I? I'll bring Sota over and he can keep her amused while I do homework."  
"I see...." Sango laughed again.  
"I found the ad in the Four Souls University newspaper. Some rich college person uptown wants a babysitter. I get paid like fifty bucks a day. Crazy, I know." Kagome gleamed for an instant.  
"Fifty? You nuts, you'll get your stereo in like a week! You can keep the job that long can't you?" Sango slapped Kagome's shoulder.  
"Ow I hope so. Then with all that money I'll buy loads of other stuff. I'm starting today at 5. I'm going to go home, take a shower and eat a snack. Then head over. By subway." Kagome planned in her head.

* * *

"Nine Hay. Alex Helm." Mr. Todd was handing out the report card.  
Kagome sat eagerly in her desk.  
"Kagome Higurashi. Amy Joint." With that, Kagome raced to the front of the classroom and smiled as she received her report card.  
She almost tripped on a desk leg as she got to her seat where she ripped open her envelope. She pulled out the first sheet of paper. Then gasped.  
"A C plus??" Kagome hissed.  
Behind her, Inuyasha sat with his group of friends. Kagome slyly looked back.  
"Congrats man! You got a C! What are you going to tell your folks?" One of Inuyasha's friends cheered.  
She could hear the hooting and the slapping of the high- fives.  
What was she going to tell her folks that she got a C in PE? She did good I archery, everyone knew that. The rest of the activities like basketball and track weren't so good. But she never got a C before. It had always been around the B range.  
She slumped like a sac in her seat. She peeped in the envelope as she put the sheet in and she saw a yellow sticky. She pulled it out.  
It read:  
"Kagome, please see me tomorrow at lunch in my office." Ms. Hooper signed it.  
Kagome slapped her forehead. Now what? She had to discuss her grade with the teacher? She had to send in her parents for a chat about her skills in PE?  
She tucked the yellow sticky in her envelope and hugged the envelope to make sure no one would get his or her hands on it. Now she had to plan how to break the news to her mom.  
The bell rang for the ending of school. Mr. Todd stepped out of the classroom the photocopy some sheets.  
Kagome took the envelope on her desk as she unzipped her bag to put it in...  
"What's this?"  
Kagome looked up. Inuyasha was standing over her, reading her grades.  
She leaped up and tried to snatch it away from him.  
"Give it back! You jerk! It's not yours! Give it!" Kagome screeched.  
His friends laughed as Inuyasha easily dodge each attempt.  
"Let's see... A for writing; A for reading; A for oral communication. A- for French writing, reading and oral communication? A for Algebra and Probability...." He proceeded to read all the grades.  
"Give it! Hand it over!" Kagome was on the brinks of tears. Her voice was cracking.  
She had to get it back before he got to PE. She would be made fun of since she always made it to the honor roll each year. She knew she had enemies and they would exaggerate.  
His friends must have heard the urgency in Kagome's voice, "Yo, Inu, give the damn sissy her card before Todd gets back."  
"Why? This is fun. Who cares? I've gotten detention before." He said between reporting her grades. Then to makes matters worse, he ran out the door into the halls.  
"NNNOOOOO!"Kagome yelped as she tried to pull back in by the arm. But the result was Inuyasha dragging Kagome by the arm out the door. Causing more of a scene.  
"Inuyasha! GIVE IT BACK YOU RETARD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as he proceeds to Geography. More people gathered to see this zoo.  
His friends have already escaped.  
"Geography; A-. History; A. PE..." Inuyasha smiled deviously at Kagome as he said with extra voice, 'CCCCCCCCCCCCCC PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Kagome boomed in attempt to block the sound but was late which made the scene all the more humorous to fellow students.  
From the lack of oxygen from screaming so much, she nearly fainted. She leaned against wall and whimpered. She could hear the crowd whispering.  
"Kagome? C? Isn't she the star student?"  
"C?"  
"But she's the top student."  
"She's in my class. I never knew."  
"I guess she isn't really gifted as we thought she was."  
Inuyasha was satisfied. He placed the sheet back in. He smiled at the chaos he created.  
Just then, the crowd parted as Sango and a teacher came through. She was awed at the sight. The teacher hurried students away, still chatting about what had happened.  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome in a coy manner, looking rather gangster like.  
With her back facing his face, he gave the report card with his hand resting on her shoulder.  
Kagome didn't care. She was trying not to cry. She could feel those salty tears gather on the insides of her eyes.  
Inuyasha leaned in and whispered, "At least you didn't fail." And he chuckled he walked off in front of Kagome.  
Kagome raged with anger.  
She had to hurt him somehow, at least for now and then something big later. He couldn't get away with this.  
She quickly took off her shoe was lunged it at Inuyasha's head as hard as she could.  
"MORON!"  
From her years in archery, she had a perfect aim. She hoped his head cracked. Kagome certainly heard the sound of hard plastic hitting head. She felt a little better.  
Sango and Kagome watched as Inuyasha's figure slumped to the wall and his hand reaching for his head and pulling it back to his head to see blood. It must have been the sharp heel on her shoe.  
He swirled around and glared at Kagome, "You bitch! What you do that for?!" But before Kagome could answer, the teacher rushed Inuyasha away.  
"I'll be seeing the two of you tomorrow after school." The teacher said angrily.  
Sango rushed to Kagome's side.  
"You ok? He deserved that." Sango hugged Kagome gently.  
The tears burst out. Kagome couldn't stop them now.  
"It's ok. He is a jerk. For what it's worth, I got 3 C's this semester." Sango comforted her  
Kagome wondered what her life would be like without Sango; unpleasant, "O god, I hate him!! He's so evil. Now, everyone knows about my C." Kagome sniffled. She let out a long sigh.  
"Let me tell you what will happen, this will be the talk of the school Then something else big will happen and your grade will be the last thing on everyone's mind." Sango let go of the hug and started to lead Kagome to the girl's washroom.  
They passed Kagome's black platform shoes with an intricate flower on one corner. She only wore that today was because it matched her black pants and the green tank- top she wore on top. But she was glad she wore them today.  
Sango bent down and picked it up. She silently handed it over to Kagome.  
Looking embarrassed, Kagome bent a little to place the shoe back on her feet.  
"Yeah but it'll be on the back of everyone's mind. Whenever my name is popped up, they'll all recall this situation!" Kagome sobbed. She rubbed her red eyes.  
They entered the pale pink interior washroom. Kagome lift her slender body on the counter top. She swung her legs over and turned to splash some water on her eyes and nose.  
"But if you act very depressed, everyone will take this news even worse. Don't let them get to you." Sango walked into a hot pink- painted stall and grabbed roll of toilet paper.  
Kagome listened to the ka- kink of the metal tube inside the roll.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to kill Inuyasha. He's gonna die. Oh God, I HATE THAT GUY! I could kill him." Kagome held her hands in tight fists.  
"Yes, let that anger out." Sango smiled as she handed her friend the paper.  
"Killing him is too easy for him. I want to trap him inside a dungeon with rats and mosquitoes. He'll die sickened with some fatal disease. Ha! He'll have to feast everyday on the rats and weeds. The ceiling will be open so he can see the sky. But that he can never get out since the tower is so tall. And everyday I'll be coming over with the key on my finger and teasing him with it," Kagome ranted as she dabbed the toilet paper on her eyes. She looked in the mirror.  
"My eyes aren't that red anymore right?"  
"They're fine. My, my, you're an average little devil, "Sango gave a deep laugh, "Better?"  
"Yeah." Kagome smiled. Then she groaned, "Oh man, I'm gonna be late for my detention! Maybe I can get that teacher to write a note for me? I mean, it wasn't my fault that whole scene happened. The last person to blame would be me." Kagome got up from the counter and threw wads of toilet paper in the garbage. She turned for Sango to walk over with her.  
"The first to blame would be Inuyasha. But on a lighter note, at least you get to baby-sit that kid today. I mean, holy, fifty bucks. You're closer to your stereo already." Sango perked up as she walked Kagome out the entrance.

* * *

Kagome nervously handed in the note to Mr. Kitz, the detention monitor today.  
"Here, this is from Mrs. Spangles." See gave him the note.  
He eyed her suspiciously, and then looked at the note.  
"You see, this annoying guy in my class, Inuyasha, grabbed my report card after school and read it aloud in front of everyone in the halls. I was really upset because I got this bad mark in PE. Then when he read that out, I got really mad. But the teacher came and so did my friend Sango. Inuyasha walked away but I was extremely mad so I threw my shoe at him. It hit him, and now he's probably in the nurse's office because the back of his head is bleeding. Yeah..." She took a huff of air when she finished.  
Mr. Kitz glared at her.  
Kagome held an I'm- innocent look on her face and then smile a bit, showing her pearly whites.  
"I guess I'll have to let this one slip this time. But miss, you have got to control that temper you have. In my years here, I know two type of people with anger problems; the nerd and the gangster, as I like to call them. You're the nerd type." I started to lecture.  
_ Gee thanks for saying I'm a nerd._ Kagome thought as she pretended to be fascinated with Mr. Kitz blabbing on and on. 

Now, she wouldn't be able to take a shower before going to her first day on the job. Kagome was going to be held in for another 30minutes.

She glanced at the clock on the wall; 4:00. She'd have to hurry.

After Kitz stopped talking and invited Kagome to take a seat. She was sure to sit away from the rif raff in the back. She hang her bakcpack over the edges of the neon orange chair. She took out her report card agaiin, looked around to see if anyone was looking her way, and began reading the teacher's comments on her work this semester. Mostly positive except for PE. 

Kagome gave a long and loud sigh. She didn't mind that Mr. Kitz looked up and gave her one of his what- do- you- think- you're- up- to? looks. She stared at the clock on the wall while folding her arms over the report card and laying her head over her arms.

Each second seemed to be a minute. Kagome sat there, head on arms staring at the clock, until the long- hand finally hit the 6.

Free.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter. Did you all like it? Any suggestions? Any comments are always welcome. I'm terribly sorry if I made any spelling/ grammar errors. I'll be writing more chapters soon. More stuff will occur as later on; don't worry. I'm happy.   
  
theNightingale 


End file.
